


Move Over

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-28
Updated: 2009-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As time goes on, there's increasingly less room in Jeep in which to store items that are necessary for the ikkou's journey to the West, fraying already touchy tempers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LiveJournal's 100_roadtrips _Saiyuki_ drabble community. Challenge #168, make room. Due to revisions, it exceeds the 200 word limit.

For some reason, they had more to carry than usual when they left town. Even though by now they were experts at making things fit, they had difficulty getting everything into the vehicle this time around.

Sanzo irritablyasked Hakkai if it was necessary to transport every variety of leafy green vegetable known to man. Hakkai in turn politely lectured him on the importance of antioxidants or some other health nut craze. Leaving the man's mass-murdering, self-mutilating tendencies aside, Sanzo sometimes thought Hakkai would have made a better monk than he had. He oozed false humility and his taste in food was more than ascetic enough.

When they finally entered the vehicle, there was even less room than usual for Gojyo and Goku, who, despite his small stature, sprawled and needed room to spread out. Gojyo's response when Goku told him to move over was to stick out his tongue. Soon they were engaged in a shoving match that ended only because Sanzo whacked them both over the head twice, hard, and waved the banishing gun in their faces.

"How do you put up with these idiots?" he grumbled to Hakkai.

Hakkai chuckled mildly and replied, "I'm just the driver. You're the disciplinarian, Mom."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – I can just imagine the response to the last line, something along the lines of using the harisen on the driver too. Not the gun, as they still need Hakkai to drive.


End file.
